Silent
by Happines
Summary: Porque ellos se amaban de forma única. Team 7 - Feliz San Valentín


**Discraimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni nunca lo hará (Joder, odio la realidad)

**Advertencia:** La historia esta pensada con el equipo 7 a la edad de 12 años. Cuando, aún, permanecían juntos en un precario equilibrio.

_**Feliz San Valentín, que lo disfruten**_

* * *

**Silent**

_"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace, porque el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco"_ - Platón

* * *

Ellos eran un roto cuento de hadas que todos veían pero nadie notaba. Eran parte de una destruida fotografía que intentó borrar el tiempo, pero aun a pesar de todo eso -Y más. Y ellos lo saben, pero nadie dice nada. Porque así es mejor- su memoria era tan fuerte como el opaco de sus ojos.

El equipo 7 era la parte olvidada de un mundo ignorante, estaban bañados en dolor y amargas lagrimas que los ahogaba poco a poco. O mucho a mucho.

Sakura se sentía insignificante ante el poder de los demás. Sus ojos, cada vez más transparentes, veían sin ver a sus compañeros. Sonreía de forma rota mientras movía las manos nerviosamente intentando aguantar las lágrimas. Pero no funcionaba, porque lloraba. Mucho. Siempre lloraba. Sus ojos se inundaban por pura costumbre al ver a las personas más importantes para ella caminar adelante de sí. Y gritaba. Y chillaba. Y volvía a gritar incoherencias para mantener la fachada. Decía '_Sasuke-kun'_ una y otra vez de forma mecánica, cada vez con vos más ausente. Y repetía '_Naruto-baka_' por el simple hecho de que él era mejor, pero nunca dejaría de ser ese rubio que perdía su sonrisa con cada día que pasaba. Y chillaba '_Kakashi-sensei_' porque así debía ser. Lo decía con amargura y una soledad que nadie externo a aquel grupo notaba. Pero Sasuke la veía desvanecerse cada día más, Naruto la veía romperse día a día y Kakashi notaba como se bañaba en negro y se marchitaba de a poco. Pero no decían nada, porque ella los amaba en silencio. Velaba su bienestar y se partía por los tres, en partes iguales. Se estiraba tratando de unir caminos que eran muy distantes. Porque uno elegía la oscuridad (Y ella también tenía que ir al negro), otro elegía disfrazar su dolor con alegría (Entonces a ella le tocaba sentir el dolor que él trataba de ignorar) y otro ignoraba el hecho de que su equipo -Sus chicos- se rompían de forma tan cruel (Y por eso ella lo sufría. Por los dos).

* * *

Naruto chillaba un '_Dattebayo_' que lograba que los demás no notaran el azul, cada día más oscuro, que estaba en sus ojos. Gritaba mientras veía a _Sakura-chan_ romperse por ellos y se mordía el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar al notar como su mirada cansada intentaba que nadie -Aparte de ellos- lo notara. Apretaba los puños hasta enterrarse las uñas al notar como _Sasuke-teme_ era seducido por serpientes venenosas que bañaban la poca alma que le quedaba de negro, y le gritaba un insulto para no tirarse al suelo y agarrarle los pies y pedirle que no se vaya (Porque él lo sabe. Y Sakura-chan y Kakashi-sensei también, nadie puede volver atrás luego de tanta oscuridad). Temblaba mientras le recriminaba a _Kakashi-sensei_ su retraso mientras intentaba superarlo para evitar sus ojos que decían una especie de disculpa por no lograr mantenerlos unidos, como un equipo. Y saltaba mientras sonreía de forma tirante. Alzaba el pulgar mostrando que todo va bien para que Tsunade-oba-chan no note como se ahogaba en dolor de forma silenciosa. Naruto chillaba mientras sentía su mundo despedazarse sin dejar los pedazos para volverlos a unir. Reía y se esforzaba diciéndole un 'me gustas' a Sakura, un 'teme' a Sasuke y un 'llega tarde' a Kakashi para que nadie note como, con cada paso que daba, se destruía. Y lloraba.

Y Sakura no le respondía la declaración. Y Sasuke tampoco el insulto. Y Kakashi no decía ninguna excusa porque sabían que Naruto fingía porque los amaba, más que todo. Más que nada. Porque eran la familia que nunca tuvo. Y ellos nunca decían nada porque notaban a Naruto perderse a sí mismo cada vez más, en el silencio de su propia tristeza.

* * *

Sasuke apretaba los dientes mientras decía su característico '_Hn_' para no ver como su equipo se despedazaba. Apartaba la mirada para no ver a Sakura desaparecer al intentar unirlos, para no ver a Naruto consumiéndose en sonrisas falsas y para no ver a Kakashi que los miraba con tristeza por su dolor. Metía las manos en sus bolsillos para escapar de los fantasmas de su pasado y de su presente. Se sentaba solo en su mansión ignorando los fantasmas de Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi que lo miraban con amor y dolor al saber lo que iba a hacer. Porque ellos lo sabían. Y él sabía que lo saben. Sabía que atrás de cada 'Sasuke-kun' que decía Sakura se encontraba un '_No nos dejes_' quebrado ante el dolor. Que atrás del 'Teme' que siempre decía Naruto había un '_No te vayas_' que le quemaba la garganta. Que atrás de cada 'Sasuke' que decía Kakashi estaba un '_No nos abandones_' que gritaba su alma.

Y no decía nada porque aún a pesar de todo lo que pasó y lo que pasará él los amaba. En silencio y de forma particular. Amaba a la familia que consiguió luego tantos años solo, pero no decía nada porque él era así. Sasuke estaba dispuesto a ignorar aquel hecho porque el amor por su verdadera familia era más grande que el deseo de quedarse. Sasuke amaba la forma en que Sakura se rompía por los cuatro, dejando sólo restos de lo que alguna vez fue. Amaba la forma en que Naruto se ahogaba en penas y soledad porque la familia que nunca tuvo se destrozaba por sí sola. Amaba la forma en que Kakashi sufría por perder a sus aprendices y ver cómo, entre ellos, se mataba el alma. Los amaba porque eran su familia rota, sin formas de curarse.

* * *

Kakashi levantaba su libro hasta taparse los ojos para que nadie viera como las lágrimas caían al ver como sus alumnos se mataban de forma lenta. Pasaba página por página al ver el verde de los ojos de Sakura desvanecerse mientras su sonrisa crecía, de forma quebrada y ácida. Hablaba para no escuchar los gritos que Naruto transmitía por sus ojos, porque no quería estar solo, pero igual lo estaba. Desaparecía porque no aguantaba ver a Sasuke consumirse en un odio tan oscuro como el vació que mostraba sus ojos.

Y llegaba tarde, porque pensaba como sus aprendices -Sus hijos- se consumían en el amor que se tenían. Sakura rompiéndose. Naruto camuflando su dolor. Sasuke envenenándose. Decía la excusa 'Me perdí por los camino de la vida' para que nadie note como en su cuerpo no quedaba más que la sombra del hombre que alguna vez fue, porque una parte de sí estaba en cada uno de sus chicos. Sabía que no podía hacer nada y por eso no decía nada. Porque los amaba, más de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Porque los amaba no sostenía la mano de Sakura para evitar que se desvanezca, no abrazaba a Naruto para mostrarle que estaba con él y no tocaba a Sasuke para mostrarle que su familia eran ellos tres. Los amaba en silencio y por eso dejaba que se rompan entre sí. Porque eso querían ellos.

Esa, era la forma en que se amaban.

Porque el equipo 7 era una familia quebrada, rota y ensuciada por cada uno de sus integrantes. Y se amaban. Mucho.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me salió esto porque no quería hacer la típica historia de San Valentín donde todo es rosa y rojo, lleno de corazones y finales felices._

_Ehm, si. Eso. Estoy escribiendo nuevos capítulos para 'Yo fantasma' y 'Hoy, la guerra comienza', los dos al mismo tiempo. Así que espero tenerlos pronto. No actualice antes porque no tenía internet. De verdad. Lo juro._

_Bueno. Eh, no tengo nada más para decir. Así que chau._


End file.
